


Untitled Wincest

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete porn. No plot at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Wincest

There was this one time in Blue Earth, at St. Luke's, that Catholic school in Red Lake Falls that all the kids got bussed to.

It was winter, cold in the single digits. Sam and Dean spent the whole three and a half hour bus ride under a blanket in the very back of the bus.

No one, of course, paid them any attention because everyone else on the bus was snuggled under blankets too, it was just common sense.

Sam and Dean though, they didn't sleep those three and a half hours on the bus, no.

Sam's eyes were squeezed tight and his face was buried in the side of Dean's neck, his pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed down just enough for Dean to reach behind and tease at Sam's hole.

The same thing would happen every few minutes, Dean would rub and press and push and tease then pull his hand out and "yawn" big, licking his finger just enough to get Sam to jump and whimper when his hand went back to teasing.

It was more than two hours of teasing before Dean ever even touched Sam's dick.

When he finally did all it took was two quick tugs and Sam was coming, spurting over the sleeve of Dean's jacket and grunting into Dean's neck.

When Sam's body started to respond again, started to listen to his brain's orders, the first thing he did was reach for Dean's cock.

Before he could get the zipper down though Dean's hands were around his wrists, pulling them away and pushing him towards the window.

"Please," Sam whispered, mindful that they were only three rows from the next set of occupied seats. "Please let me, Dean. I'll make you feel good, promise."

Sam planted wet, open-mouthed kisses on Dean's neck burrowing closer and trying to slip his hands from Dean’s grip.

"Sammy, Sammy, no. You get carried away, not right now, Sammy. Later."

"No, Dean, now, please, now."

"Later," Dean said firmly. "I promise, okay, Sammy? I promise, later."

Sam survived the next hour and a half on the bus with his sanity intact by thinking of all the things he was going to do to Dean later.

-

Later came at one-fifteen.

There was an assembly on Safe Sex or Abortions or the Evils of Science or something and the whole school had to attend.

Sam slipped away from his class and pushed his way through the mob until he found Dean and his class. It was ridiculously easy to grab Dean by the arm and pull him away, despite him having been right in front of Sister Josephine.

Sam dragged Dean through the maze of nuns, priests, and students, through a door, down a hallway, through another door and into what looked like a large empty room.

Before Dean's brain realized where they were, or form any coherent protest, Sam was on his knees and mouthing Dean's cock through his pants.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean's head hit the wall with a hollow thunk.

Sam pulled back just long enough to shush Dean before his mouth went back to work. His hands followed suit a moment later, tugging blindly at Dean's belt and trying to pull his pants down.

"You, you gotta, mmmGod Sammy, the button." Dean's hands planted themselves on the back of Sam's head, pushing him down and urging him on.

Sammy leaned back on his knees just enough to watch as he undid the button and lowered the zipper.

Dean's hands pushed at Sam's head insistently as Sam's mouth greedily attached itself back to Dean's underwear-covered dick.

Sam was pulling double-duty, licking and sucking greedily at his brother's cock as his hands stroked and rubbed and kneaded, thumbs sliding between the cloth and skin as Sam teased with light, fleeting touches.

"Fuck, Sammy, yeah, you're fucking drooling for it ain't you? You want my cock, wanna taste my cock?" Sam moaned right up against Dean and pulled off, resting his head against Dean's stomach for a second before saying;

"Sh, Dean. They'll hear you."

It said something about Dean that it only took him a few seconds for that to register in his brain.

"Who," Dean panted out stroking the back of Sam's head as Sam nuzzled Dean's cock again.

"Everyone," Sam said before reaching out and taking a handful of the wall and shaking it.

The dark curtain Dean didn't realize he was leaning against shook and rippled the length of the room and a spike of lust or fear or something hit Dean as he realized Sam didn't drag them into a room.

Sam dragged them behind the fucking curtain. On the stage. In the middle of the auditorium. Probably twenty feet from a row of nuns and thirty feet from every other person who went to St. Luke's.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy, you kinky ba--unh!" Dean ability to finish that sentence left the second Sam yanked down Dean's jockeys and sucked in the head of his dick.

Dean knew there was no way he was going to be able to last long, he'd been battling blue balls all day and the knowledge that Sammy, HIS Sammy eagerly was sucking him off nearly in public was too much.

He tried to say something, to warn Sam but he was too far gone and the best he could do was force Sam's mouth down further on his cock.

Sam bobbed down one last time as far as he could take Dean before pulling off, fist still wrapped around Dean, pumping him and panting, "my face, on my face Dean, please, come on me."

With a knee-buckling groan and an amazing-timed applause from the other side of the curtain, Dean came in thick stripes over Sam's face.

Sam opened his mouth to catch some of the come for himself and the hand in his hair tightened and yanked back exposing his neck. Dean rubbed his softening cock along Sam's neck, painting it and his jaw with wet stripes.

"Fuck, Sammy... Y'plan this," Dean's voice slurred as his brain started to shut down.

"Had to improvise. I was gonna lick you, y'know, down there, but there wasn't anything to bend you over back here."

A strangled noise crawled its way out of the back of Dean’s throat and he slid down the wall until he was more or less eye-level with Sam.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean whispered, dragging a thumb through the come on Sam's lower lip. "What am I going to do with you?" Sam's tongue poked out of his mouth and swiped across his lower lip. Sam made a show of sucking in his lower lip and then swallowing, humming in appreciation.

Jesus _fuck_.

"I'll show you when we get home."


End file.
